


Ливень

by Anonymous



Category: Assorti
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На ключ: Попасть вместе под дождь.





	Ливень

В квартире было душно, не спасали даже распахнутые фрамуги. Окна целиком не открывались, да и от греха подальше решили оставить их в покое — мало ли кому нетрезвому захочется посидеть на подоконнике, а там и до несчастного случая недалеко.

В колонках играла клубная музыка, бит отдавался в голове. С какого момента дружеский квартирник превратился в обычную «пати на хате» Натс не понял. Пьяно-укуренная кутерьма и тяжелый бит закружили не хуже американской Катрины. 

За барной стойкой Баунти смешивала цветные коктейли и строила глазки парням. Твиксы клеили какую-то девчонку — она краснела, опускала взгляд в пол, но делала это с польщенной улыбкой. Чупа пыталась стянуть с журнального столика танцующую в одном лифчике Милку. Кит Кат суетился рядом, не то волнуясь за столик, не то пытаясь подать Милке блузку. Та не обращала ни на него, ни на блузку внимания и почти затащила Чупу к себе. Кто-то весело заулюлюкал, и клич подхватили еще несколько голосов.

Под шумиху Натс приметил освободившееся кресло, большое и глубокое, и расслабленно упал в него. Глаза уже слезились от пахучего кумара — Эмэндэмс раскуривал третий кальян — и Натс подумывал, что пора уходить. Пикника все равно пасли две размалеванные девицы, от одного вида на которых возникал лишь один вопрос: сколько берете за час? Пикник отмахивался от них лениво, как от надоедливых мух в июльскую жару. И, может быть, Натсу казалось, иногда поглядывал в его сторону.

Ну, нет, конечно, что за глупости

Натс потер пульсирующий висок.

Миниатюрная девушка больше мухи примерно в три миллиона раз. Задача: рассчитать площадь шлюхобойки, если обычная пластиковая мухобойка имеет длину и ширину двенадцать и десять сантиметров.

Натс всерьез собирался рассчитать размеры мухобойки, но на подлокотник кресла присела Баунти. Ее роскошные волосы рассыпались по плечам и груди соблазнительными волнами, приятно запахло кокосом, а перед самым носом Натса оказался шикарный вырез кофточки. В ложбинке между смуглых грудей блестел золотой кулон на цепочке. Будь Натс любителем, точно бы не устоял от такой девушки.

— Скучаешь, детка? Может, выпьешь? — Баунти протянула ему зеленый коктейль. Натс недоверчиво заглянул в бокал и, отодвинувшись от него и внушительного декольте, покачал головой.

— Нет, с меня хватит.

— Ты и не пил.

— Я и не собирался.

— Наааааатс, — протянула Баунти, будто он сказал величайшую глупость, — это вечеринка, здесь все пьют, веселятся и некоторые, — она фыркнула, — скоро начнут трахаться.

Натс проследил за взглядом Баунти.

Твиксы зажали ту самую девчонку с двух сторону и по очереди целовали ее, вальсируя к спальне. Натс хмыкнул. Развлечения близнецов он никогда не понимал.

— Завидно, дорогуша? — захихикала Баунти. Зеленый коктейль она уже выпила.

— Нет.

Натс не врал. Твиксам или их одноразовой подружке он точно не завидовал.

Глаза сами нашли Пикника.

Мухи вокруг него не вились, но теперь клеилась очень миловидная девчонка из семейства рыб-прилипал. Такая бы с радостью присосалась к Пикнику своими пухлыми губешками с заметно выпирающей нижней. Только бы она ее не закусила, подумал Натс, и девушка тут же впечатала в нее зубы. Теперь она смахивала на необремененную умом особу. Натсу она бы точно не понравилась, и, судя по безразличному лицу Пикника — ему тоже.

Пикник вдруг посмотрел на него, отчаянно и страдальчески одновременно, словно просил спасти его. Натс ответил ему сочувствующей улыбкой. Не мог же он броситься через всю комнату и втиснуться между Пикником и девушкой.

Или мог?

Девушка притиралась к Пикнику плечом, норовила, словно невзначай, прижаться к нему грудью, но Пикник легко ускользал от ее прикосновений, как разлитая по столу ртуть. Натс улыбнулся в кулак — это напоминало переговоры американцев с японцами. Пикник и девчонка протоптались полкомнаты.

Баунти толкнула его в плечо.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Извини.

— Натс. Собери уже орехи в кулак, я просто слышу, как они звенят от напряжения.

— Пошлячка.

— Слабак и зануда. Уйду от тебя.

Баунти встала лениво и грациозно, как Багира с нагретого солнцем камня. Или ее движения замедлились из-за коктейля. Но Натс все равно невольно залюбовался ей.

Чем он точно не хотел любоваться, так парочкой на другом конце комнаты.

Натс снял очки, протер полой рубашки и тихо прошел в прихожую. Пора домой. Все равно его уход никто не заметит.

Когда Натс уже собирался выйти на лестничную клетку, его окликнул Пикник.

— Сбегаешь? — он привалился плечом к дверному косяку, занимая почти все пространство двери. С такой преградой и музыка слышалась как будто тише.

— Просто ухожу. Надоело.

Натс открыл замок и собирался бросить через плечо «пока», но Пикник его остановил.

— Погоди, я с тобой.

Натс неловко замер, наблюдая, как Пикник обувается. Найки сорок пятого с фиолетовыми шнурками.

Да ну на, сказал бы Сникерс.

Что за нахер, сказал бы Марс.

Натс взял себя в руки и иронично повторил Пикника:

— Сбегаешь? Слишком много женского внимания? — получилось достаточно едко, но Пикника такой яд не брал. Он накинул куртку на плечи и, посмотрев Натсу прямо в глаза, сказал:

— Ага, женского — слишком много.

Натс сглотнул.

Он флиртует или издевается?

———

На улице было мерзко.

К ночи все небо затянуло чернотой, как будто на него опрокинули чернильницу. Казалось, что если с него что-то и польется, то точно не вода. Нефтяной дождь, подумал Натс, почему нет? Пикник же ушел вместе с ним. Так что теперь могло произойти все, что угодно.

Но вдалеке всего лишь сверкнула молния, и парой секунд спустя отозвался гром.

За ним всего лишь хлынул ливень, моментально вымачивая с ног до головы.

Пикник быстро стянул куртку и накинул ее на голову Натса.

— Очки спасай.

— Спасибо.

Капли все равно успели попасть на линзы, но с курткой хотя бы не заливалось за очки.

Они добежали до ближайшего козырька над входом в небольшой магазинчик. Витрина подсвечивалась люминесцентными лампами, и попади Натс под ливень с кем-нибудь другим, обязательно бы ее рассмотрел. Но он был с Пикником, поэтому даже толком не разглядел вывеску магазина. Не до нее сейчас.

Натс отдышался после скоростного забега и только тогда заметил, как мало было места под козырьком — они стояли впритык, плечо к плечу. Натс встал в пол-оборота и залип на бицепсе. На нем нельзя не залипнуть, особенно если рука Пикника оказалась перед самым носом! Светлая кожа, без единой мурашки. Пикнику совсем не холодно, а Натс вот-вот застучит зубами. Ему стало неловко: чужая куртка на плечах притягивала к земле, но Натс совсем не хотел ее отдавать.

Пикник не выглядел напряженным, наоборот, здесь, под дождем с Натсом, он более расслаблен, чем на вечеринке среди мух и рыб-прилипал. Ситуация его совсем не смущала. Поэтому и Натс не смущался, но нервничал — теребил бегунок куртки непослушными пальцами.

— Замерз?

Натс почувствовал его взгляд — внимательный и теплый, и когда сам поднял глаза на Пикника, понял, что тот смотрел на его губы. Натс машинально облизнулся, и Пикник заинтересованно проследил за его языком.

Как же Баунти была права про орешки!

Либо это удивительная, но крайне приятная правда, либо оптическая иллюзия из-за капель на линзах.

— Да. Там было душно, тут холодно, я не фанат контрастного душа, — пробормотал Натс. Был у него печальный опыт еще в школе: вдохновился рассказом местного зожника, который ставил оценки по физкультуре, что после контрастного душа будешь бодриться все утро, а то и день. Натс тогда подумал, почему нет? Чтобы в рейд ходить, надо бодрым быть. С тех поры в рейды ходить он не перестал, а вот душа хватило на один раз.

Пикник весело хмыкнул. Видимо, тоже вспомнил эту историю, Натс рассказывал, однажды к слову пришлось.

— Доходяга, — ласково проговорил Пикник и притянул его к себе за плечи.

Вмиг стало жарко. По спине как будто потек расплавленный метал, а в груди зажегся огненный цветок, подсвечивающий лицо. Натс опустил голову. Обычно он не краснел. Даже когда после недосыпа из-за игр Натс неправильно решил задачу по матану перед любимым профессором, он не покраснел. Но рядом с Пикником организм выделывал такие финты, что Натс сам себе удивлялся. Выйди он под дождь, капли воды зашипели бы на нем, как на сковородке.

Пикник сжал его плечо.

— Ей, может, ко мне двинем? Тут не так далеко.

Серьезно?

Сверкнула молния. За ней вторая и уже куда ближе к улице, на которой они стояли. Похоже, даже стихия намекала, что хватит им тут торчать.

Натс прикрыл глаза, сделал вдох-выдох и, стараясь не нервничать, сказал:

— Если поделишься горячим душем, — он зябко поежился.

Пикник глянул на него — замети дрожь, и начал растирать его плечо. Через мокрую одежду нельзя было ощутить тепло его руки, но Натс готов был поклясться — он чувствовал, как теплые волны расходятся по телу от прикосновения.

— Без проблем. Даже горячим чаем.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я думаю именно про тот «чай».

— Да, именно про него, — ухмыльнулся Пикник. В его глазах не танцевали черти, но взгляд обещал многое. — Добежим?

Натс кивнул, натянув на голову его куртку, и припустил следом.

———

Как только закрылись двери лифта, Пикник притиснул Натса к стене. Мокрая куртка упала под ноги, но никто не обратил на нее внимания. Пикник смотрел Натсу в глаза, обхватив его лицо ладонями, словно что-то искал на нем.

— Если думаешь, что я пойду на попятную, ты ошибаешься, — сказал Натс и притянул Пикника к себе за шлевки на джинсах.

— Не, я думал, насколько у тебя хреновое зрение и видишь ли ты меня через запотевшие очки.

Ну, ты и говнюк, подумал Натс, и хотел было сказать об этом, но Пикник быстро прижался к его приоткрывшемуся рту своим.

О, да. Натс мечтал об этом с самого их знакомства, и мечты проигрывали по всем фронтам перед реальностью.

Пикник целовался напористо и требовательно — не отрывался ни на секунду, не давая нормально вдохнуть, прихватывал зубами язык и губы, которые уже горели от укусов, даже вылизал нёбо. Натса затопило в ощущениях — член встал и теперь больно упирался в ширинку узких джинсов, легкие требовали кислорода, ноги превратились к желе, — и он начал тихонько постанывать в поцелуй. Если бы не сигнал о прибытии на этаж, они бы начали прямо в лифте. 

Без стены за спиной Натс потерялся в пространстве, но его новой точкой опоры стал Пикник. Он выволок Натса из лифта, прижал к себе, вжимая пальцы в задницу, а потом впечатал в дверь. Натс сдавленно охнул, очки чуть не слетели с носа.

— Открой дверь.

Натс не узнал собственный голос — получилось так сипло, словно он пару часов подпевал на рок-концерте.

— Угу.

Пикник присосался к его шее, прикусывая кожу, оставил влажную дорожку от ключиц до мочки уха и жарко выдохнул:

— Нааатс.

По затылку пробежали мурашки, пальцы сжались на широких плечах, член в штанах готов был прорвать ширинку.

Натс забыл, что значит быть человеком. Сейчас он казался себе глиной, из которой умелый мастер мог слепить что угодно.

Пикник сильнее сжал его зад и вдруг вздернул вверх, отрывая ноги от пола и прижимая собой двери. Натс вцепился в его плечи, обхватил ногами талию, и, только когда Пикник прикусил его сосок, заметил, что рубашка полностью расстёгнута. Если так пойдет и дальше, они трахнутся на этаже. 

— Дверь! — из последних сил напомнил Натс.

Пикник отпустил его неохотно, зато нашел ключи и открыл дверь за пару секунд.

В квартире было темно, втащенный в нее Натс запнулся обо что-то, но Пикник тут же его поймал. И больше не отпускал от себя.

Они разделись до того, как дошли до спальни — раскидали одежду по всему коридору, чудом не раздавили упавшие очки Натса и чуть не свернули подставку с гитарой.

В спальне Натс сам повалил Пикника на кровать и забрался на него сверху. Крупный член лег между ягодиц, под руками сокращались мышцы пресса, в висках набатом стучала кровь — если они не трахнутся сию минуту, точно случится бедствие!

Пикник положил ладони Натсу на бедра, провел ногтями по коже вверх-вниз. Натс выдохнул и, покачиваясь, прогнулся сильнее, чтобы головка проезжалась по ложбинке и дразнила, чуть вдавливаясь.

— Смазка в тумбочке или под матрасом? — голос слушался плохо, кажется, Натс это прошептал.

— В шкафу.

— Да ты оригинален.

Пикник только хмыкнул и одним быстрым движением скинул с себя Натса, метнулся к шкафу.

Сквозь приоткрытые шторы в комнату упал свет фар, выхватывая силуэт Пикника. Тот искал смазку не долго, и вернулся на кровать с уже открытым тюбиком. Натс развел ноги.

Ждать удовольствие — так же невыносимо, как ждать боль.

Пикник не церемонился с растяжкой: за одним пальцем почти сразу последовал второй, чуть погодя — третий. Свободной рукой он гладил ноги, целовал колени, зарывался пальцами в волоски внизу живота. Натс кусал губы, сжимал простыни и жмурился под голодным взглядом Пикника.

Натс запоздало почувствовал сладковатый запах смазки.

Банан, правда что ли? Натс улыбнулся в закушенную ладонь. Он точно это припомнит.

Пальцы исчезли, и Пикник склонился над Натсом, отвел его руку от лица.

— Не смей молчать, понял? — и, закинув ноги Натса на плечи, вошел сразу до упора.

Натс не молчал.

Он не молчал так, что его точно слышали все соседи, даже двумя этажами выше и ниже.

———

— Пикник, — прохрипел Натс. Тело болело после первого в его жизни секс-марафона, но Натс был доволен — к боли парадоксально примешивались и усталость, и легкость. Горло першило, задницу саднило, но он был счастлив. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Плечи Пикника напряглись, а взгляд стал серьезным.

— Я тоже хочу кое-что сказать тебе.

Натс с трудом перевернулся на живот и подпер подбородок рукой.

— Тогда ты первый.

Пикник потупился, отбил пальцами неровную дробь по матрасу, собираясь с мыслями. А потом снова посмотрел на Натса.

— Ты мне нравишься. Уже давно. Знаю, что ты не стал бы спать со мной просто так, но хочу спросить, потому что ты весь такой замороченный, тебя иногда хрен поймешь. Ты…

— Нет, я не выйду за тебя.

Как жаль, что у Натса не было под рукой фотоаппарата или хотя бы мобильного, чтобы запечатлеть лицо Пикника.

Растерянность, возмущение, недовольство, обида — сменялись друг другом, как узоры в калейдоскопе. 

Натс не удержался и прыснул, но сквозь смех, выдавил:

— Прости-прости.

Прощать так быстро Пикник не собирался.

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что мы забыли твою куртку в лифте…

— Ах ты!

Пикник повалил Натса на спину и укусил за шею, поверх уже потемневшей метки. Кожу засаднило, и Натс оттянул Пикника за волосы.

— Но встречаться я согласен.

Пикник улыбнулся, поцеловал его в уголок губ и встал с кровати.

— Схожу за курткой.


End file.
